Haddock's last day alive
by The living Pen
Summary: Haddock is convinced he has twenty-four hours to live and now he plans to make his last hours count.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my Revised version of the first chapter. I spent about three hours taking all your helpful advice to fix the first two chapters of my story. Thanks to everyone!**

**She-who-must-not-be-named: I tried to make the dream scarier by adding monsters and giving the fortune teller a body. also I added a little bit of worry to Tintin's response. I made the dream seperate by putting it in italics. and I added alot more feeling to the Captains speech to Nestor and added Haddocks will. If there is anything wrong with my revised chapters, do not hesitate to tell me!**

**Haddocks last day alive!**

25 hours to live:

It was eleven o'clock at night and the wild, bearded sea captain lifted the whisky bottle to his lips. He was wearing his usual blue sweater and his old black coat.

After completely finishing his bottle he put it down, and smacking his lips in sheer enjoyment, he stood up and walked over to his television set and turned the large dial. The picture changed to a reality video about a young woman who claimed to be able "see the future."

Haddock chuckled himself as he sat down, though it turned out that it did not keep his attention, he soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"STEP FORTH!" The booming voice echoed through the pitch black area with which Haddock stood. Haddock took a slow step forward.<em>

_"CAPTAIN HADDOCK! I DECLARE BEFORE THE OTHERS OF THE FUTURE PEOPLE, THAT YOU CAPTAIN HADDOCK WILL DIE IN EXACTLY TWENTY-FOUR HOURS!" It said. Haddock stared up where he heard the voice was coming from._

_"Oh, and you except me to believe this?" He called up shaking his fist in anger._

_"YOU FOOL! MAY THIS BE A SIGN FOR YOU, WHEN YOU WAKE UP THE TELLIE WITH WHICH YOU ARE CURRENTLY IN FRONT OF WILL FALL ON YOUR FOOT!" The voice replied angrily. Fire shot up in all directions showing all sorts of monsters around him. He backed up, and stumbled away trying to escape. The monsters were closing in on him and all at once they grabbed him. He yanked his arm from a rather hairy monster and punched another monster with it. The captain pulled and tugged to get away but it was pointless. The horrid creatures carried him towards the direction of the loud voice. It laughed manically, and said things in another language. The captain couldn't get away as they took him to a man sitting on a throne about fifty feet in the air. The man laughed some more and lifted haddock into the air._

_"IT'S TOO LATE HADDOCK! YOU ARE MINE NOW!" That was followed by some more laughing then Haddock's world turned black._

* * *

><p>"Snowy stop!" Tintin cried. The fleeing, white dog had some sort of clawed contraption with small metallic arms moving back and forth, attached to his tail.<p>

"Snowy I can get it off." Tintin called after the charging dog. Snowy refused to listen; he just bounded down the stairs and into the living area where haddock slept. The noise woke him up and he jumped up crying aloud, in shock.

"THUNDERIN' TYPHOONS!"

He stomped over to the door right next to the television where the white canine rushed in knocking over the stand with which the TV stood. The TV tipped over and crashed to the ground right on haddock's foot. He started screaming pointless babbles which stopped snowy dead in his tracks. At that moment the professor ran down the stairs.

"Oh dear I guess my automatic combing machine doesn't quite appeal to snowy." Calculus exclaimed.

"You don't say." Tintin replied.

"Yes, but I don't that's important right now." Said the near deaf professor.

After awhile Haddock finished screaming and yanked his foot from under the television. Then he remembered his horrible dream and gasped.

"Oh my! The big voiced, evil doin', future seein', guy was right." The captain exclaimed.

"I _am _going to die. And I only got a day left."

Snowy forgot about the crazy thing latched onto his tail and stared up at the shocked seaman. Tintin grabbed onto the object and pulled it off, before turning his attention to the captain.

"What's all this future seeing nonsense about?" Tintin asked.

"No thank you I'm still rather full from dinner." The professor replied, even though Tintin was not talking to him.

"I had a dream. I was visited by the future predictor people! And they said I would get my foot smashed by the blasted TV then I would die only a day later!" He exclaimed in fear.

"And I plan to spend my last hours of the day the same way any sane man would…hiding under my covers." and with that he bolted away, up the stairs and into his room. Tintin looked at snowy quizzically and snowy did the same in return.

"I wonder what's going on?" Tintin pondered. "The captain was never been like this before. I sure hope he's ok!" Tintin said beginning to feel quite worried about his friend.

"Perhaps he just drank to much whisky…I suppose the only way to find out is to wait till tomorrow." Tintin said to his other friends, before he realized that both Calculus and Snowy had deserted him and gone to bed. He sighed.

"I best be off to bed myself." He said with a yawn before trudging upstairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

20 hours to live.

It was three in the morning and Haddock still lay in his bed wide awake quaking at every sound. He was so afraid he could hear his heart. He had irritated a powerful force (Only it was just a dream, and he actually was not going to die.) and he was so afraid he didn't want to get up. Though a thought occurred to him.

"This can't be my last day alive." He grumbled.

"I mean what proof is there?"

He was about to get up and go get a snack (And by snack I mean whisky.) when an owl hooted and he shrieked and jumped back in bed.

"Maybe I should just stay here." He said sheepishly, his bravery dwindling.

About an hour later, a thought popped in the Captains head.

"I only have about nineteen hours to live and…I'm spending it in _bed_?" And with that he bolted down the stairs into Nestor, their kindly butler's room.

"Nestor, Nestor, get up. Don't let me die without saying these last few words." The captain said shaking Nestor violently. The tired butler fluttered his eyelids open but had trouble keeping them that way.

"Nestor I just want to tell you…that you have been very dear to me and I thank you for giving me exactly what I want when I want it. Oh it must be hard working for someone like me, I'm rough and annoying, and I'm always drinkin' whisky. But you are so good to me and I just can't help but be thankful for your kindness." He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he thought about how good Nestor had been to them. A few tears struck the corner of his eye.

"Look at me, I'm a mess. I am so sorry Nestor I just am a bit afraid of what's going to happen and all." He said wiping his eyes and sniffing.

"Well I'm glad I could say these last words to you for I fear I will not have much time to talk tomorrow. Goodbye." And with that he stood up and walked out the door leaving Nestor who had fallen back asleep while the captain talked.

The next morning the captain was up at six in the morning waiting for the others to wake up. He decided while he waited he would write his will.

"My room and all my possessions go to professor Calculus. Perhaps he can use them for some brilliant object." He jotted down.

"And all my personal money goes to Tintin and Snowy, they will be able to use it more wisely then I could." He paused and thought for a moment.

"And all my whisky is to be saved in remembrance of me!" He re-read it and was convinced it would be good enough.

After that he looked up at the clock. Every time the second hand moved it was one more to his doom. He stared at it for a long time. As he stared he thought of his life, though it didn't exactly "Flash before his eyes" but he got all the way through his life and finished at about eight o'clock.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my revised version of my third chapter, if you find anything wrong with it, please tell me!**

15 hours to live.

It was eight o'clock in the morning and Tintin stares at Haddock from a distance.

"I don't understand." Tintin said.

"It was just a dream, how can it be that affective?" He asked. Calculus shook his head.

"No I haven't read that yet, but I plan to soon." The Professor replied. Tintin rolled his eyes.

Haddock glanced up at the clock. The professor came and sat down playing with some sort of contraption. The captain looked at him sadly.

"Professor, I have to tell you something." He said.

"Yes that would be fine, thank you." He replied.

"I am happy to be a friend with such a smart professor as yourself." He wiping his eyes again.

"No, this is not food it's a-"

"OH, Thunderin' typhoons, professor I'm trying to tell you something." He said angrily. The professor looked at him, rather surprised by the Captains anger.

"Captain I am not a blubbering baboon I am a professional Professor!" He said getting angry himself. Haddock shook his head and sighed.

"Never mind!" The captain said deflated.

"Apology accepted." The professor said before walking away.

Two hours later, The Captain has not taken a single sip of whisky all morning.

"Snowy, I'm getting worried. The captain has never been like this before." Tintin said before walking over to Haddock who was then curled up on the couch shivering in fear.

"Captain, what's the matter?" Tintin asked.

"I told you I had an awful dream. I was visited by someone who could see the future. They predicted the television would fall on my foot and it did!" He said. Tintin thought about it. Why did he have a dream about a fortune teller visiting him?

Just then Nestor came in with a serving tray with a bottle of whisky and a shot glass.

"Sir, your ten o'clock whisky is here." He said.

"NO! I will spend my last day…without whisky." Nestor's eyes widened.

"But sir, you never miss your ten o'clock!" He exclaimed.

"Today is my last day and I will spend it wisely." He replied. Nestor nodded and slowly backed out of the living area. Nestor put the whisky back and thought for a moment, could this have something to do with the captain waking him up early in the morning? Tintin just stared at the captain in awe, he was very serious about this last day alive thing.

"Captain, are you sure your going to _die_?" He asked.

The captain turned towards him and grabbed Tintin by the sleeves of his shirt.

"I know I am going to die, I was stupid and did not believe the television!" He said.

"The television?" Tintin asked confused.

"Yes the lady on the television could see the future…and I didn't believe it!" He said sadly. Tintin thought about it for a moment.

"EUREKA!" He suddenly cried out. Which startled Haddock.

"That's it. Captain your not going to die and I know why!"

**Ps: You'll be happy to hear that some police twins will be in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

12 hours to live.

It was twelve o'clock as the doorbell rang; Captain Haddock had called the detective twins. Tintin opened the door to Thomson and Thompson.

"We got the call and we came right away!" They said in unison.

"Don't worry the captain is _not _going to die." Tintin said right away.

"But he told us about the dream." Thomson said.

"And we were convinced he was going to die." Thompson continued for his brother.

"No, I figured it out, he simply fell asleep watching a movie on a woman who claimed to see the future. And that's why he had the dream." Tintin explained.

"But what about the television landing on his foot?" Thompson asked.

"Coincidence…your saying that you believe a future seeing man visited the captain in his sleep?" Tintin asked.

They stammered and looked at each other embarrassed. Had they actually believed something that ridiculous?

"Did you tell the captain this?" They asked.

"Yes but he didn't listen…anyway he's waiting for you." Tintin said letting them in. they walked into the dining room where haddock sat eating…broccoli?

"My dear captain! What are you eating?" They exclaimed at the sight of the horrid vegetable.

"I've decided to change, it's my last day and I want people to think of me different when I die. I will be a non alcoholic, a healthy eater, and a friend to all nature." He said scratching Snowy's head. The dog clearly loved it and came closer to Haddock to get more.

"And I called you here to tell you what you've meant to me!" He said. "Thomson without a P. you're the smart one always knowing exactly the criminal is." He said, though he didn't think it, he just wanted to be nice. Thomson blushed and Thompson slapped him in the back of his head angrily, knocking off hi bowler cap. While Thomson was picking up his hat Haddock turned to Thompson.

"Thompson with a P. You're the agile one always chasing and catching the criminal just in time." The captain didn't believe anything he was saying, but it being his last day alive he needed to be nice. This time Thompson turned red and Thomson slapped him in the back of the head.

"Captain as very smart policemen," Thomson began.

"And very agile." Thompson added.

"We have decided you are not going to die. Tintin found some very useful information and we just put it together. You are not going to die." Thomson said.

"Well see." The captain said. Tintin rolled his eyes. In twelve hours he'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Guess what! This is the last chapter (Though I will be adding a small epilogue). I hope you like it! **

7 hours to live.

It was five o'clock and Haddock had given goodbye speeches to everyone except Tintin…and now it was his turn. Tintin came and sat down.

"Tintin lad, I saved your speech for last." He says. "Ever since you threw that piece of wood at my head, and we met in the boat, I have always admired you bravery and spirit of adventure." He said, tears dripping down his face.

"I just want you to know…that if I wasn't goin' to die I would stick with you and your adventures, no matter how old I get." He said. Tintin smiled calmly.

"Thank you captain." He said almost beginning to feel sad. The captain began crying uncontrollably. He put his head on Tintin's shoulder and his tears began to soak through his shirt. Tintin patted Haddock on his back.

"Captain, you're not going to die." Tintin said. Haddock looked up.

"I will die, but when I do I don't want you to feel sad because you didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe it either." and with that he looked up at the clock.

"It's almost time!" He said nervously.

"It's almost time for dinner." Tintin said.

"I won't be eatin'." He said. "I'm gonna stay here and wait." Tintin nodded and walked away.

"Poor captain, I feel sorry for him. He must be so scared." He said to Nestor who was preparing the table for dinner.

"But he'll be back to his old self after this is through." Nestor replied. Tintin nodded as he watched the Thomson twins watching him from afar. They had stayed and invited themselves to dinner.

Dinner passed uneventfully, Haddock stayed in the living area glancing at the clock every once in awhile. After dinner they all came and sat next to Haddock, though very few words were said for five hours.

It was an hour from Haddock's imaginary death. Time passed slowly. Each minute haddock would let out a slight gasp. Tintin watched him sadly. He thought he was going to die. How happy he would be when he didn't.

A few minutes to live. Haddock looked like he had something to say to Tintin but was holding it in.

"Do you have something to say, Captain?" He asked.

"It's just that…maybe….I think you should get a haircut!" He said. Tintin stared at him.

"What? Why? What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"It's the little point. What's that all about? Why not cut it?" He said quickly.

"I like it this way!" He said in defense. Haddock was about to reply when the clock bell struck once.

"Stand back! I don't how I'm going to die, it might be messy!" He said. Thomson and Thompson ran and hid behind the large grandfather clock. Calculus didn't hear a thing and stayed there playing with a small object. Snowy backed up while Tintin stayed there calmly. The clock struck twelve and Haddock tensed. Minutes passed and nothing happened. He opened his eyes.

"See Captain, you're not dead!" He said happily. Haddock seemed confused.

"No it will happen; it might be a bit late." He said.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour when Haddock suddenly cried out.

"BLISTERING BARNACLES! I'm not going to die." Everyone cheered and ran to hug him, and he hugged back.

"I can't believe I spent an entire day without whisky. NESTOR!" He called.

"I'm already on it sir!" He said as he pulled out a bottle of whisky.

After drinking three whole bottles of whisky he stomped over to the phone and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Tintin asked.

"I have a bone to pick with the future seeing lady!" He said. Everyone laughed. So it turned out to be a good day, seeming how haddock had not died. It was then that Tintin began to crave adventure. And Adventure was not far away!

THE END!


	6. Epilogue

**Heres my small epilogue which may possibly lead into a sequel, if I feel up to it. **

Epilogue:

The figure laughed as he read the newspaper headline.

"SEAMAN SUES FORTUNE TELLER!" it said. He turned the page and another article read.

"ANDERSON FAMILY HEIRLOOM STOLEN!" He looked up at the exact family heirloom that sat in front of him. He chuckled evilly before dropping the paper and exciting the room, missing the most important part of the article which read.

"The famous reporter Tintin is already on the job and is determined to get to the bottom of this!" Tintin looked at the scene of the crime along with his friends: Snowy his dog, Captain Haddock, Professor Calculus, and the police twins.


End file.
